hAPpY ENd
by VocaNin01
Summary: Ijuuin Kyo got rejected from Misaki multiply times. But he still won't give up. After Misaki rejected him completly, his Mask broke. Only one message is stuck in his head: "ELimINAte usAMi" (Rated M for soon coming gore scenes) (A little bit based on Junjou Romantica Act 38)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for everyone. The sweet light of the sun, the noise of walking people outside and the beeping of Misakis Alarm. But the only one, who didn't hear the daily sound of life, was Misaki himself. Still cuddling himself into his blanket, snoring lightly and peacefully, couldn't hear the footsteps which are approaching him, couldn't feel the hand on his shoulder, slowly shaking him, couldn't listen to the deep voice, he heard everyday nonstop.

"Misaki! Wake up or you'll be late.", Said Usami Akihiko, Misakis "Lover" since 4 years. But he got no respond from his small lover. What he didn't knew, is that Misaki was stuck in a dream full of multiply meanings.

…

 _Misaki…_

 _Misaki…_

 _mIsAKi… wAKE Up!_

Misakis eyes shot wide open, surprised to hear another voice in his dreams. "Misaki? Are you alright?" asked Usagi in a sweet, caring tone. "Huh? Uh... yeah yeah! I'm fine! Just a little nightmare! ," He answered before he rushed to the bathroom, trying to prepare himself quickly. Of course, Usagi was still worried, but he shrugged it off for now.

"I'll be going now!" screamed Misaki trough the apartment, to wake Kaoruko and Mizuki up. After that, he went to work, leaving the three cousins back, letting them argue as much as they want.

His work was completely normal. Nothing special happened, nothing was about to happen. But still, one question ran through his mind:

 _Why was Ijuuin-senseis voice in my dream?_

 _Up until now, no one realized it. What a maniac was inside this breaking mask of his._

 _Everyone is crazy. He is just special._

 _He isn't crazy for revenge, fame or more easy getable things._

 _He is crazy for love._

 _For acceptance._

 _For someone he isn't able to get._

 _He would be the only one who could fill his heart._

 _His lonely, hurting black hole what he describes as his heart._

 _Oh poor Ijuuin-sensei… he deserves a happy end._

 _And he will get it._

 _With his own, warm but also cold, merciless hands._

Misaki wasn't the only one who woke up with a strange dream. Ijuuin-seinsei, still only in his boxers, stretched his muscles a bit and went to his kitchen.

His home was a mess. The final rejection of Misaki made him snap. He fled to his apartment immediately, hiding the want of crushing Usami-sensei's bones and burning them. And this was just the beginning of his never ending fantasy of tortures, which he called his sweet good night dreams. "This useless trash of an author doesn't deserve Misaki at all… ", he mumbles to himself with a dark, despising voice while getting ready.

He knew what kind of person Akihiko was: A childish money thrower.

He can't cook,

He can't clean,

And he can't save money at all.

All he can do is write novels and fuck/rape poor Takahashi-kun.

He isn't suitable for Misaki at all. Only Kyo is. And still, Usami gets choosen. Why?! Was there a point where he was lagging? Had he something what was dislikeable in Misakis eyes? Probably his timing – yeah. Just his timing. He would have gotten Misaki if he would have been faster than Usami was. He actually was faster. He knew Misakis existence since 10 years – when Misaki was 12 and he was 19 (He looks younger than Usagi-san so I make him 3 years younger!)

He closed his eyes, trying to remember their real first meeting.

 _On a rainy night, Hanzo Kyo ran away from home, trying to flee from his parents, who wanted to drag him into one of their fights. They always did that. They never really spend time with each other. They just fight - Every single day._

 _While he ran, he slipped down the wet street, crashing down onto the road. But he felt no pain. He never did. The fights made him numb, made him aware that his parents soon will split up._

 _Slowly, he heard small tipsy footsteps approach him. They were very light, like the one of a cat. When he looked up, he couldn't believe what was in front of his puffy, red eyes._

 _In front of him was a little boy with chocolate hair, grass green eyes with a tint of emerald, a small pale body and pinkish cheeks, raising some like cookies looking candy to him, asking with his eyes "Are you alright?"_

 _Hanzo looks at him with shocked, but also pleading eyes while raising himself a bit and accepting the candy. Shortly he nibbles a bit on it, realizing that it was extremely tasty, before biting a bit away. Maybe it was just the taste of having someone worry for him, what made the candy so delicious._

" _Misaki!" screamed a guy in their direction. He had dark blue eyes and brown hair. "Nii-chan!", Said the little angel happy to the new coming person. 'Nii-chan? They don't look alike at all…', Hanzo thought to himself. Before he could handle, the boy ran into his brother's arms, going away with him. But he still turned around to Kyo, giving him a small, cheerful smile which said:_

" _You'll be fine!"_

"I'm sure he doesn't remember me…" he said with a sad back tone in his voice. After he saw his smile in Marukawa, he remembered him immediately. He wanted to hug him so badly, but he had to keep it. After that meeting, he realized he fell for that boy – hard.

After getting ready, he stared at his hand – the hand which took the candy. Just thinking about the little boy made his entire body tremble – especially his hand. He just wants to hug him, kiss him and love him. The thought about Usami doing all this things instead just makes his veins burn in anger and his heart aching for indifference. With all those deep thoughts, he keeps staring on his hand.

Like being in a trance, Ijuuin didn't realize that his phone was ringing. He just heard a little beep after it rang. Slowly, he reaches for his phone, looking at the message of his editor, which made his heart beat rip breaking in his chest.

" _Sensei, I'm sending Takahashi-kun into your apartment to give you the copies back. Maybe it'll help you a bit."_

 _-Shinnosuke_

After he read the message, he smiled. He smiled like a maniac. Like his real self.

All what you knew from ijuuin was fake. He was just a broken mask - A disguise to hide his longing for the small boy.

With a dark chuckle, looked at his hand again and clenched it to a fist. He won't give up. He never will.

With lightless dark eyes and a crazy mind, he only left one wish inside his sanity:

" _ **ELimINAte usAMi"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Can we escape our crazy side?_

 _No, we can't._

 _Can we kill our deepest wish?_

 _No, we can't._

 _But..._

 _Can we destroy our hindrances?_

 _Yes, yes we can._

"Takahashi-kun." "Y-Yes?" Misaki raised his heard after he heard his name, spoken out from his favorite Mangaka, Ijuuin Kyo. "…Sorry about before. It's not that I wanted to trouble you." He said while not looking into the small boys eyes. 'He's not allowed to see it.' He thought to himself.

After everything with the manuscript was done, Misaki went to the lift and was about to go back to the publishing. 'Ijuuin-sensei finally understands about the other day… I wonder…?' Misaki continued his walk with repeating thoughts like 'That's good, isn't it?' or 'But he didn't look me in the eyes.'

'Since he's the author I've liked for so long, I'm kind of sad. But it can't be helped…'

Misaki gave the building one last glance with a heavy, sad sigh. 'But still… _I'm feeling depressed_ '

"Misaki, where's Nii-sama?" "Ah he has an interview in the Touzansou Hotel. He'll be back soon.", Answered Misaki Kaoruko, who wanted to go souvenir shopping before going back to France." "I want to go there too." "Eh? But-", Kaoruko broke him off. "There's very delicious chocolate in the hotel. I can use those as a souvenir to, right?" Misaki stayed silent. He was defeated.

"Usami-sensei." "Ijuuin-sensei." Usami spat his name cold, like it was the cruelest thing in the world. "Best regards today." Ijuuin answered a bit cheerfull. "Already time?" "No. We came early so I still have some time left." Usami answered cold. "Can we talk a bit? It's about Takahashi-kun." "…" Usami gave a silent nod.

"Uwah! It's delicious!" Misaki said cheerfully, after taking a little bite of the chocolate. "Yeah it is." Kaoruko agreed with him. "I want to see where they made it!" "You can't do that, Kaoruko." "That's unforgivable!" She said disappointed while they were walking back home. "You sure know what to say, Kaoruko-san-""Misaki! Theres a candy shop! Let's go there too!" Misaki looked surprised. "Eh? But we just had chocolate." "You never can have enough candy! Let's go!" Kaoruko dragged Misaki with her, far away from the place where Usmai and Ijuuin had a talk.

"…I apologize." Ijuuin said after a long pause. "What is this about?" "It's about Takahashi-kun." Usami gave a sigh. "Well, there's not much to talk about-""After I met you the other day, I thought about a lot of things. Afterall, I… I just can't give up on Takahashi-kun."

"…Ijuuin-sensei-""I know that he rejected me countless times, but my feelings aren't so weak that I would give up so easily." Usami stared at him. "…Are you saying Misakis feelings doesn't matter?" Ijuuin giggled and closed his eyes. "That's what it sounds like, doesn't it?" Usami glared at his smirk. "I'll say it as many times until you understand. Misaki is-""You know I don't want to trouble him or hurt his feelings… I just want this kid to stay by my side…" _forever_ Ijuuin added in his thoughts. "I think you can understand that. This job looks amazing and all, but it's actually lonely. In the end, writing and drawing is a battle with one's own confidence. But, in the time when I had trouble, I met Takahashi-kun…" Usami stayed silent. "It's not like he said anything special, just things any fan would say. Even so, with shining eyes, he said staright to my face "I love sensei!". I think that time I fell deeply in love with him." He looked back at Usami and giggled again.

"Silly, isn't it? I was so surprised that it was something so ordinary… but I think, those are true words from heart. I could make various compliments and flowery words on the spot, but if the number increases, things that are not my true feelings are also included. That's why, this kid who showed me an honest attitude and turned his true feelings into words, is precious to me." Usami sank into his own thoughts. Never would he give his little Misaki away. Never.

"…I understand." Ijuuin gave a small sigh. "Yes. That's why I like him." "…I understand, but Ijuuin-sensei." He looked up to Usami. "Even so, Misaki belongs to me. I will _never_ hand him over to _anyone_ \- especially _you_." Ijuuins expression darkened. His eyes covered with his bangs, his smirk falling down like paper in the rain. "Because my meeting with Misaki was _destiny_.", Akihiko said at the end. Kyo gave him a little smirk. His eyes stared back at Akihikos, making a desperate – but also crazy – look. 'We have something in common' he thought while staring at the authors expressionless face. "Destiny huh… what if I tell you I met him before you even knew he existed? Would that change your thoughts?" "No. The beginning and end don't matter." Kyo giggled again, but darker. "Fufufu… is that so? But Usami, when he gets into Marukawa publishing, the chance that he will work with me is pretty high. It's a shame that we have to fight every month, but if he's not happy, I'll steal him without any hesitation." He said while he hid his eyes again, which got a crazier look with every word he said. "Don't worry about it. That kind of thing will _never_ happen." Usami answered him with a deep glare. Just what the hell does Ijuuin think he is? Just because Ijuuin said some sweet words, doen't mean he will get _his_ Misaki that easily.

After a long silence, Usami turned around and was about to go to the hotel. But something made him stay. "USamI.", said Ijuuin with a dark, cold voice. "I DIDn'T waNT TO do tHIS, – wHIcH IS a lIE – bUt you LeAVE ME nO oTHEr cHoICe." He said while coming closer to Usami. "What do you-"He couldn't finish his sentence. Ijuuin already smashed a rusty metal rod, which he found before he went here and hid nearby, right into Usamis back head.

The shock Usami took left him without any emotions. He just fell without fighting back. Kyo kept on smashing the rod on Usamis body, hid head and heart especially. Blood came out of Usamis face in mouth, leaving his insides drowning in his own red liquid. But before Usami lost his mind, he saw Ijuuins disturbed face.

No lights. No pupils. Just a grey ball, what represents his eyes, tears of happiness falling down his face and a grin, which could represent the insanity itself.

But Usami won't give up. He just let Ijuuin throw the rod into the little sea beside them, running away from the place. Before he was able to close his eyes, he saw someone approaching him with a worried face, a face he knew for 4 years. _'Misaki…'_ He lost consciousness.

-Some minutes ago-

"Are you happy now?" Misaki asked Kaoruko, which is eating a lot of her souvenirs. Kaoruka just gave a childish nod and ate more. While they walked, they heard fast footsteps and quick panting. They turned around to see Ijuuin-sensei running into their direction. "Sensei! Is something wrong?" Ijuuin looked shocked after he heard Misakis voice, but smiled soon after. "I just had to grab some of my paper from my apartment." He pointed at some worksheets. Misaki gave him a silent nod. "I heard Usami has an interview at the hotel nearby. Why aren't you with him?" he asked, but realized that he shouldn't have done that. "Ah he's right! Come one Misaki!" Kaoruko said while dragging Misaki back to the hotel, with a shocking view.

"N-Nii-sama…", she said shocked.

"Eh? Kaoruko what's-". Now Misaki saw it too:

His lover lying in a pool of blood, trying everything to stay alive.

"USAGI-SAN", he screamed while running to him and grabbing his phone. "I'll call an ambulance! You'll be fine!" Akihiko gave him one last glance, before losing his mind.

 _His hindrance destroyed, the maniac had now a free way to get his happy end._

 _But don't worry! That's not the end. That would be too short and boring, right?_

 _Because the maniac had a back thought about his actions._

 _Usami is eliminated, but only for now. He could wake up again and eliminate the Maniac. Did you really thought…_

… _he didn't smack his back head on purpose?_

 _Now, lovely readers, I will warn you. This story makes everything have a complete different turn, were the unexpected shall be expected and the happy end will have a bad end for one of our beloved characters._

 _Do you really want to continue and read this story and its coming chapters? If so, you shall remember that you were warned. If not, leave this story in your memories. Maybe you'll think again._


	3. Chapter 3

_Now readers, I hope you won't regret your decision and enjoy reading this story._

 _Warning! Some characters will show possessiveness, obsession and jealously in this story, which would cause some little gory scenes, insult and sexual content. Enjoy!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 _Before he was able to close his eyes, he saw someone approaching him with a worried face, a face he knew for 4 years. '_ Misaki _…'_

" _USAGI-SAN", he screamed while running to him and grabbing his phone. "I'll call an ambulance! You'll be fine!" Akihiko gave him one last glance, before losing his mind._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The hospital was filled with the air of silence. Everything looked white. No other color was ever seen in this dark, white hall of quiet madness – Besides red. Only the breath of patients, the footsteps of doctors, the rain of the evening and quiet sobs filled this air with melodic, sad sounds. Those quiet sobs, soft and pure, were mixed with whispers who repeated the same words again and again:

' _Usagi-san… please be okay…'_

Kaoruko had to go back to France as soon as possible. She probably didn't want to see Misaki in this sad, but also beautiful, mood. Shining Diamond tears fell down his angelic, pale face, while his red cheeks and puffy red eyes gave him the right color, to be counted as a patient of this building everyone calls the place where everything would be fixed. Let's just hope Misaki won't be disappointed in this place again.

Crying became much harder for him; he was just so tired – Of everything. He couldn't feel his bones, his muscles - His heart. Keeping his eyes open became too difficult. They became too heavy for Misaki. The footsteps, the breathing, the rain and his sobs build a lullaby, which brought Misaki into a deep sleep.

It's been 4 hours since the ambulance came and took Usami with them into the Operation-Room in the 天使の羽 (Tenshi no Hane = Angel's Feather) Hospital.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A dark, messy apartment - Books, Papers and Copic Markers are lying everywhere. The grey, boring walls were pasted down with little Doodles. All those little doodles had one thing together – on all of them was a sketch of a little boy with chocolate brown hair and grass green eyes. No one knows how long they already are – Except the creator.

Speaking of him, he's sitting in the middle of all these Sketches, drawing more and more in multiply poses. The first, oldest ones showed the boy in cute outfits, kimonos and some little accessories. But with the time going on, he drew the boy inside an other Genre too. You wouldn't even believe him if you had seen that.

He drew the boy with fewer clothes on, he drew him while he slept, he drew him while he wore his favorite shirt – At least in the creators mind. He drew him like he would know what he was doing, even though he wasn't even near him. Sketching the boy was _his_ secret hobby. He had to hide all those pretty pictures or they would take them away from him. And nobody wants that.

Really – Nobody.

On the corner of the room were some other pictures. On them was a mature man with silver hair and lavender eyes. But actually, no one would be able to see his hair and eyes. They were scratched down and pierced trough with knives and needles. Some parts had burned edges and a needle trough the heart. The creator's eyes glanced at those pictures of the "bastard" man who took his hobby away. He spit at the picture and threw a cutter on it – Right on the fore head – Right where it belonged in his dreams.

Tiredly, he looked at the mirror on his closet. Deep Blue bangs were under his eyes, making his pale, unshaven face even scarier than it was before. His grey, lightless eyes looked at him with the usual glare he received from them - A cold stare, a black hole which needs to be closed again. The man sighed and ruffled his black, messy hair. He showed a little smile and giggled. This quiet giggle, dark and creepy, was mixed with whispers who repeated the same words again and again:

' _Misaki… please come to me…'_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Takahashi Misaki?" Usamis doctor said while shaking Misakis shoulder lightly. His eyes shot open and he raised himself up. "Is Usag- Usami fine?! Can I see him?!" He asks worried. "Now. Calm down Mister Takahashi. Right now, his condition is stable. He even woke up already. But-" Misaki didn't listen anymore. He just wanted to go to Usagi and be sure that he's alright.

He runs into his hospital room. "USAGI-SAN!" he said while hugging him tightly. But Usagi stayed silent. "Usagi-san?" Misaki says worried. Slowly, he pulls away from Usagi-san, who looks at him surprised. "I-Is something wrong?" He asks with a smile, without seeing Usagis stare.

Now even Usagis eyes were just dark, lavender Balls. No emotion inside of them, just a cold stare which he gave everyone around him everytime. Confused, he blinks at Misaki and asks:

" _Who are you? And who exactly is Usagi-san?"_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 _That's the end of chapter 3 readers! Kind of surprising, isn't it? I hope you'll wait for the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

'…You're joking, right?' Misaki said, looking shocked from Usami to the doctor and back to Usami. 'Doctor, what's wrong with Usami?' the doctor gave Misaki a file. 'The weapon hid too many of his nerves, which caused a short time amnesia. We don't know when his memory will come back.' Misaki wanted to cry.

So that means Usagi-san doesn't remember him?

Nothing about them?

'…How much did he forget?' Misaki tries to say calm but fails. The doctor lays his warm hand on Misakis shoulder to comfort him, while Usami just looks confused. He whispers:

' _The only thing he doesn't remember is you, Takahashi-kun.'_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 _The smile never leaves his face while thinking of the little boy. At least he thought so._

 _But imagining 'him' with 'his' little boy is just destroying his mind. No one should even dare to let a hand on him. He made sure no one will._

 _But of course… life was a bitch._

' _HE' had to come out of the darkness and steal the attention of the younger boy, just because he did something he loves. A furious look appears every time he sees 'HIM'. It's truly a miracle that he still didn't snap… but he should have._

 _Because that 'mistake' of him not just cost him his precious love, but also:_

 _His sanity._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Little sobs outside the Hospital made the Night a scene of a movie. Misaki ran outside of the hospital, tears running down his face. Some nurses tried to hold him, but he escaped out of their grasps pretty easily. For a moment, he stopped. Where should he run to? He knew it's not a good idea to run away, now that his 'lover' needs him the most.

 _But he knew it was better, than being thrown out by him._

He took out his phone and thought. Should he life in someone's home for a short time? He looked through his contacts.

Nii-san? No, he's too busy with work and he even has his own family. He doesn't want to be a burden to them.

Toudou? No, he and his girlfriend probably want their time alone.

Sumi? No, he probably wouldn't even let Misaki in when it's about Usagi-san being hurt. In fact, he would more try to convince Usagi-san that he and him are lovers and Misaki is just a jealous jerk. Looks like there's no one he could go to… or is there?

He got a notification on his phone. Then it hit him. There's still one person he could ask: The one who texted him right now. He read the message:

' _Takahashi-kun, I heard about Usami-senseis accident. I just wanted to tell you that I'm terribly sorry if something happened to him and I hope that he'll recover soon.'_

' _Write back,_

 _Ijuuin-sensei'_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kyou took a deep breath after he wrote the message. Everything should be alright. He knew he's the only one Misaki could live with. Now he only had to check if everything is clean.

Manuscripts on place? Check.

Dishes washed? Yep.

Drawings hidden? Of course.

Okay. Everything should be done… But… should he cook something? Looks everything clean? Does he smell good? God, Misaki visiting him makes him always so nervous. The last time Misaki came without saying it to him made him do a major clean up in 5 minutes. Of course, Misaki had to help him a bit in the end – and he still appreciates the help of the small brunette. Now, the actual thing he's waiting for is a reply of Misaki. By now, he should be on his way-

*Ding*

Oh, speaking of the angel. He went to his door and opened it. Like he planned, Misaki was in front of him. "C-Can I come in?" he asked, hiding his gorgeous grass-hazel-green eyes. "Of course Takahashi-kun. Come in." Ijuuin giggled a bit and closed the door behind them. "Please sit down, I'm making us some tea." Misaki nodded and sat down. Kyo pouted a bit because of Misakis sad face. It made him a bit angry on himself. But he still has no regrets.

 _After all, now he can plan how to make Misaki his._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Akihiko layed in his hospital bed while looking out of the window. Jut who the hell was this kid? A fan? A stalker? An old schoolmate? The only thing he knew was that the doctor called him "Takahashi-kun". The name makes his head ache…

Seeing the boy cry, made his heart beat faster with pain and he felt like hugging him. Seriously, it confused him. This boy confused him even more than others do. It's like his mind is screaming for him…

Who is this boy?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So Takahashi-kun, what's wrong?" Ijuuin just wanted to hit himself right now. He knew what was wrong. Misakis beloved asshole-lover got into an accident. He actually thought he could celebrate. But seeing his love like that… makes him pout a bit.

"Usag- …Usami-sensei got a small time amnesia…" Ijuuin smiled in the inside. "…And I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to be with him…" "Why?" "Be-because I'm scared that he would throw me out soon anyway… I thought about moving but I don't have the money for it…" Misaki sipped his tea. Ijuuin stod up. He suddenly hugged him and inhaled his sweet scent. "I-Ijuuin-" "Misaki….

…Live with me."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"USAMI-SENSEI!" Aikawa screamed as she ran into the hospital. "Ah. Aikawa. What are you doing here-"

"YOU BASTARD! PLAYING LIKE YOU HAD AN ACCIDENT TO ESCAPE YOUR WORK!"

"But it's serious this-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SEME FOR IT! JUST DO YOUR GODDAMN WORK! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MISAKI!"

" …who?"

Aikawa looked shocked. "Misaki? Your little lover?" Usami just sighed. "What are you talking about? I didn't got a lover. I still love Takahiro. You're so confusing like the little boy who just came by…" "U-Um… excuse me for a moment…" Aikawa ran to the next nurse. "Um excuse me… what is wrong with Usami Akihiko?"

"The great author? … wait…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"…Huh?"

"You heard me. Move in with me and spend part of your daily life with me."

Misaki looked troubled, worried and happy at the same time. He didn't knew Ijuuin would ask him that quick. "B-But… isn't troubling for you?"

Ijuuin giggled. "Misaki. I'm a depressed Mangaka. You're the only one who sees me more than just as the creator of your favourite characters… I don't think I would be able to live without you. So please… live here." Misaki blushed deeply. His heart started to beat faster. 'W-What is happening to me? I-I can't start having people for him! What about Usagi-san?'

'B-But… I think I could live for him a bit…'

"U-Uh sensei?" "Hm?" Ijuuin let go of him and smiled at him. His gently smile made his heart beat faster than before. But his eyes… seem so pleading.

"C-Can I… stay here for a while?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 _Sorry readers that I didn't post anything recently! I was kinda sick… sorry. Anyway, this chapter was kinda short themed, wasn't it? I'm not pretty good with details… for now…_

 _Wait for the next chapter! Good bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the logn wait! But now I'm back!

 **I sadly don't own Junjou Romantica. I only own this story!**

Enjoy!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

' _ **B-But… I think I could live for him a bit…' "U-Uh sensei?" "Hm?" Ijuuin let go of him and smiled at him. His gently smile made his heart beat faster than before. But his eyes… seem so pleading.**_

" _ **C-Can I… stay here for a while?"**_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Of course you can, Takahashi-kun! It would be my greatest pleasure having you around here!" he answered with a happy smile. Finally, Misaki is his. Now he only has to make Misaki fall for him, and that would be easy. Misaki blushed as he saw his Sensei smiling at him. He tried to keep his thoughts for himself and smiled back. They both hugged quickly and Misaki realized something. "Sensei… I didn't bring any stuff with me…" Ijuuin let go and thought. "Hm… How long will Usami be hospitalized?" Misaki understood what Sensei thinks of. "For 2 days." "Okay! Then we should get your stuff!" Ijuuin grabbed Misakis arm. "Can you guide me the way to his apartment?" He asked, smiling. Misaki nodded. He knew he can't change his plan.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"SENSEI! WHAT DO THEY MEAN WITH AMNESIA?!" Aikawa stares at the author with wide eyes. "Amnesia means I can't remember some things. I thought you would at least know that with your female stupidity." Aikawa acted like she doesn't care what Akihiko just said. "Uhm... Do you remember a brown haired boy coming to you?" Akihiko nodded. "He lives with you." Usami giggled at that comment. "As if. You know that I would never be able to live with someone who isn't family or Takahiro." Aikawa stood there shocked. ´He… really doesn't remember Misaki? How is that possible? But he remembers Takahiro… Maybe I should give him a hint.´"That boy was Takahiros brother." "Really? Did Takahiro bring him here to check on me… How coldhearted from him." Usami made a sad look. "…Sensei. We're going home. I'm sure you'll find a good surprise there." "You do know I'm still here for 2 days, right?" "I talked with them. As long as you stay in bed, you can go now. I packed your things. Let's go."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"And then the next curve left. There should be a red sign. After that, you need to keep driving forward until we reach a small park." "Got it." The drive to Usami Senseis home was pretty quiet. But Misaki enjoyed the silence. It gave him some time to calm down from all this that happened 1 day ago. He let out a small sigh. This sure is going to be a hard time coming. He can see that from the sky.

"Misaki? We're here." Ijuuin poked the smaller one on the shoulder. "O-Oh! Sorry. I-I probably took something like a… nap." He said, smiling brightly at his idol. He smiled back from outside, to inside. They both got out of the car and started walking into the building. Misaki shows a silent sad look. He doesn't want to leave, but it would be less painful… at least this is what he thinks. On their way, he wanted to take a peek at his idol. The result was… a shocked expression. Ijuuin had the widest smile, and his eyes were covered from his bangs. People should be glad his in insanity drowning eyes had been darkened by his hair. One stare could already haunt them their entire life long and be the cause of their sudden murder. Misaki shrugged the thoughts off and stopped at the sight of the door of Usamis apartment.

Ijuuin took a glance of the keys. Or more like the small figure of "Da Kan" hanging on it. He smiled to himself. He was happy that the story he keeps going makes his little angel extremely happy. He hopes this happiness keeps going.

As they entered, Ijuuin looked around. He has the slight feeling that this won't be the last time he goes inside of here. They went to Misakis small, still clean room and packed some clothes and stuff (like mangas) in small boxes. "Takahashi, you don't need to bring your 'Da Kan' Mangas to me. I have plenty of them." Misaki just made a small nod and took them out again. That's strange… he would have become a total fanboy in small seconds, but instead… it's making Ijuuins blood boil in small anger. He knows he started it all, but he still won't give himself fault. He sure can't wait until they finally get out of here.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The drive to Usamis apartment was a silent one. Aikawa just couldn't believe it. The cutie Misaki – completely forgotten! She didn't thought that this kind of thing would ever happen. "Sensei… do you really not remember?" "Yes. For the like 28th time! I. Don't. Re. Mem. Ber. A. Little. Brown. Haired. Kid. With. Girl. Like. Green. Eyes! The only one who would looked like that would be the kid from hours ago. And I've NEVER seen him before. God woman are a pain in the ass…" Aikawa needed to resist the urge of punch Usamis face. He's driving (Even though he has a headache) them to his home. Maybe Misaki will be there too. But she wonders… how is he going to react? She's scared that he might hurt Misaki and regret it for his life when his Memories came back – if they ever WILL come back is another question. They said they should when you show Usami-sensei things or people, he sees every day. Suzuki wouldn't help, since he was there for over 10 years. Misaki would be the only Memory key, but she is sure Akihiko would throw him out immediately. God, when he does even just give him a violent push, or shows any slight of anger, she will TOTALLY beat him down. No matter what his health situation is.

As they slowly enter the house, they were shocked to see Misaki and this Ijuuin dude at the reception, holding some stuff with them. "Oh. You're that little kid from the hospital. Aikawa – this unimportant woman here – said something like a kid like _you_ living with _me_. Can you believe it? Women are so stupid, right?" Usami said to keep a longer chat with this person away, since his head hurts so much. As he looked more into the little boy, he did look a bit familiar.

 ***BA-DUMP***

Huh? Why is his heart beating so fast? Probably because of the pills they gave him… He saw some lip movements and a sad look on the boys face. His heart gave a new beat - a beat that caused pain in his chest. He again wanted to hug this boy so badly, comfort him, kiss hi- wait… kiss him? No… no… That's something he would never ever do to such a familiar stranger - even if his lips look a bit tasty right now.

His thoughts were gone as he saw a large hand on the smaller ones shoulder. "Come Takahashi-kun. We shouldn't bother him any longer." He let the small boy go away, but still stood a bit with Aikawa and Usami. "You are Aikawa?" She gave a nod. "Takahashi-kun planned on living with me as long as Usami has no memories. He didn't want to be a bother. Well, I shall be going now. Sorry for the use of your free time." He bowed and gave Usami one last glance - a crazed glance that said something like "I've won" or similar to it. He didn't know why, but he felt anger boil up in him.

 _A bother… he?_

After Aikawa left him (Finally), he took out his cigarettes and went out. Something was telling him he shouldn't smoke inside. Like it was a rule he had to live with. His mind went back to the little boy. Just who was he? H e always knew Takahiro has a brother, but he never saw him. Takahiros parents never made pictures of him. Only Takahiro did. And he kept them with him like a dog a stick. Always aggressive (Which was the biggest surprise in history) when someone tries to look at them or to take them away. The more he was shocked when he found pictures of a younger version of the boy on his laptop. It looks like they really are – or more like were – living together for a long time.

After 3 cigarettes, he went back inside, ready to go to sleep. But… something was strange. Everything was on right place, it was clean and comfortable. But… the silence was a bother - The silence saying that he's all alone. That only the clock shows that it still exist through all the "Tick Tock Tack Tock" and such. He always lived alone and the clock was always the only sound he heard at night. So why thinking now that it's a bother? He was confused.

He took a little glance on the empty room. He says to himself that this must be "Takahashis" room. He doesn't feel comfortable saying the last name. But he can't really remember the first name. So many things were uncomfortable for him. And all those were because of this so called 'missing person'. He thinks as long as he won't remember anything, the boy won't come back. He ven checked his phone. The number is saved up as most used contact. He really is attached to him, so he thinks.

As he laid down in his bed, hugging Suzuki-san for relief, he feels like the bed is extremely big. He turned over and over, even took hundreds of Suzukis with him, but it was to _empty_. To _big_. To _cold_. And he finally accepted it.

 _He got attached on having a little brown haired boy with girl-like green eyes around._


End file.
